


waking up in a new game

by Solgia_alpha



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, I Tried, Inaba (Persona Series), No Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solgia_alpha/pseuds/Solgia_alpha
Summary: so imagine this your akira kurusu and you just beat adam kadmon yout tired after the long hard battle so you goto bed but instead of waking up in your bed you wake up in a train going to inaba like just imagine it
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	waking up in a new game

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic i request you tell me of any errors in my work i like getting criticism as long as its useful not just wow you fucking suck bro

i'm **sorry if some of the stuff I say isn't correct with the games I haven't played p5r in a while and i'm playing persona 4 golden right now to catch myself up on the story**

**"CHECKMATE"** akira kurusu said as he shot adam kadmon in the face

the second the shot hit adam faded to nothing and maruki was finished off and gave akira his torch suddenly the ground started shaking and falling apart at an alarming rate

"the gorunds falling apart to quick we wont escape" mona hissed

"can't you turn into a helicopter mona" panther having to shout cause of all the noise

suddenly the star jose gave them started glowing and mona transformed into a helicopter with everyone but akira inside, him still being on the ground after having a fist fight with maruki 

running away from the fight after leaving maruki to drop he grapples last second onto mona just dangling down below with the torch in between his arm and torso.

** later that day **

"well we finally did it huh saving the world twice in years worth of time it sure wasnt easy but we managed you sure are something special oh yeah i frogot to say but i'll be coming with you back home so i hope your parents don't mind anyway we should probably get some sleep it has been a long hard day" mona stated not letting akira say his piece in the matter of morgana coming home with him "well night joker "

**velvet room**

"well done trickster or should i say my trickster you have don so well in over coming the hardships that have been thrown at you i think you deserve this" lavenza says while holding a spinning tarot card "it's the world arcana i was meant to give it you after beating the holy grail but things got busy after a little sli... sorry you weren't meant to here that anyway well done my trickster this is now yours"

akira gave lavenza a nod the a smol head pat ,making her blush.

** next day? **

Akira woke up but he wasn't in his bed he was... on a train? and in a school outfit that wasn't shujins but yasogami instead 

_this has to be a dream right i've never been to this school so this isnt an old memory coming back_ just as he said that a blue butterfly appeared outside the window

_well i was expecting that but at the same time i also wasn't_

"this is inaba final stop inaba" the train announcer stated

as akira was getting his bags he looked at his phone to find a message with an address he didn't recognise and the name Dojima residence he also checks for the metaverse navigator but it wasn't there and neither was the white version that marukis palace changed it to _interesting but also concer-_

"there you are you look really different then your picture was the grey dyed or is the black dyed oh well this is nanako come on say hello" a random man said to akira

"hi" nanako said in a very quiet voice obviously being very shy

akira just stared still very confused

"huh you don't remember me i mean it has been a long time anyway im Ryotaro Dojima im your mothers younger brother pleasure to meet you so shall we get going" Dojima said while turning round walking towards his car.

**Author's Note:**

> well like i said this is my first fanfic so id like some feedback on how i did and if its too short or confusing the next chapter should be out either this week or next depends how busy i am with school work anyway talk to anyone that sees this in the comments


End file.
